Vamos
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: V - One-Shot: Resistir la tormenta es duro, pero cuando salga el arcoíris, sabrás que valió la pena. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como lo llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. ¡Dejen sus opiniones!
Una pequeña Karin de 9 años caminaba por el bosque a altas horas de la mañana, con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando una piedrita, en dirección al claro al que siempre concurría en la tarde y al que hoy decidió ir en lugar de acudir a la escuela.

El bosque era hermoso en Otoño. El cielo color turquesa, las hojas no paraban de caer infinitamente desde las ramas de los enormes árboles, el sol que alumbraba y daba un reconfortante calor en contraste con la fresca brisa.

Si, definitivamente no había nada mejor que el bosque en Otoño.

Su mochila colgaba de su hombro, una expresión neutra adornaba su cara. Era una costumbre. Ir a la escuela, que todos se alejaran de ella lo más que pudieran, ir al claro cuando acababa la escuela, pasar allí toda la tarde, acabando su tarea o nadando o cuidando las flores, e incluso durmiendo en la pequeña casa de palos que había creado allí, llegar a casa, decirle a su familia que ese día volvió a pasar toda la tarde en la casa de su "mejor amiga", cenar, e irse a dormir para, al día siguiente, repetir la rutina.

En su clase todos le temían dado que más de una vez la habían visto "hablar sola", tanto en la escuela como en otros lugares, y acabaron suponiendo lo que, en realidad, ocurría. "Karin ve fantasmas" "Esa chica es rara" "Hay que alejarnos de ella".

Al llegar al pequeño claro se dejó caer en el suelo.

Desde entonces nadie hacía más que alejarse de ella. Y ya no le importaba, que pensasen lo que quisieran, no le dolía su rechazo... ¿entonces porque sus ojos ardían y le costaba respirar? Abrazó sus rodillas a su pechó y ocultó su rostro entre ellas, llorando en silencio.

Todos los días vivía sintiendo como una constante tormenta se desataba en su interior, la lluvia caía sin parar, cada vez más fuerte, destrozando cada parte de su ser, arrasando con todas sus esperanzas, haciéndole desear dejar de existir para no tener que sufrir... ¿porque nunca salía el sol, porque nunca se disipaban las nubes?

Todos los días escuchaba a sus compañeros murmurar cosas a sus espaldas, fingía indiferencia cuando debían hacer un trabajo en grupo y nadie quería juntarse con ella, prefiriendo sacarse malas notas a tener que compartir trabajos, y arrastrándola a ella a esos "1" que acababan en su boleta de calificaciones, provocando que en ocasiones su familia quisiera imponerle un tutor, ayuda o lo que sea.

Un día quisieron llevarla a un psicólogo por el echo de que no podía hacer amigos, fue entonces que fingió tener una mejor amiga, y desde entonces pasaba todas sus tardes en aquel espacio que encontró por casualidad.

Pero esa soledad era demasiado... sentía como si estuviera encerrada en un cuarto de cuatro paredes que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño a su alrededor... y ya no soportaba la presión... esa presión que le comprimía el alma... cada segundo se le hacía eterno, la oscuridad la envolvía y la absorbía, el túnel no tenía final, no había luz a la vista...

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló, provocándole escalofríos, sin embargo no le dio importancia...

Levantó la cabeza con fuerza al sentir como algo un poco pesado caía sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos chocaron en contra de una mirada esmeralda que la dejó sin habla.

Frente a ella, había un niño de cabellos color nieve que parecían burlarse de la gravedad, piel color canela, unos 20 centímetros más alto que ella.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Fue entonces que ella notó como sus propios dientes castañeaban, el frío era casi como cuando... ¡No puede ser! ¿Ya había atardecido? ¡¿Lloró todo el día?!

Volvió al mundo al notar como el niño se ponía en cuclillas frente a ella y limpiaba su mejilla con su pulgar delicadamente, sin embargo no había nada de delicado en su expresión.

Ese chico le resultaba familiar de algún sitio... ¡Ah! Era el niño que iba a un curso superior al suyo... Hitsugaya Toshiro, creía recordar.

-Es tarde, es mejor que te vuelvas a tu casa. No es bueno estar en este bosque cuando anochece- le dijo él con voz grave. Ella lo miró sin decir nada, aún con los ojos levemente más abiertos de lo normal -¿Que esperas?- le preguntó, iba a contestarle cuando un crujido cercano desvió sus miradas hacia el camino por donde ella había llegado -No puede ser- gruñó el peliblanco abrochando el botón de la chaqueta al cuello de ella antes de tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo en dirección contraria al sonido, casi y arrastrándola.

A Karin ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de procesar lo que ocurría cuando escuchó un rugido gutural. Soltó un pequeño gritó al oírlo. El niño miró hacia atrás y chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a correr aún más rápido, apretando su agarre sobre la pequeña mano.

La tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, se oían grandes pasos que hacían crujir las hojas, avisándoles que los seguían, las lágrimas ahora de miedo comenzaron a caer de los negros ojos al tiempo que intentaba correr más rápido.

 _Boom... Boom..._

Comenzó a trastabillar sin parar, evitando que se cayera solo el echo de que estaba siendo arrastrada por aquel chico.

Miró su espalda, como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que se movía de un lado a otro, corriendo y llevándosela con él.

Todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir los árboles, y al mirar atrás, lo único que le confirmó que estaban siendo perseguidos fue el ruido de sus pisadas haciendo temblar el suelo...

 _Boom... Boom..._

Porque su silueta se confundía en la oscuridad...

Otro rugido la hizo chillar con fuerza, sintiendo como sus piernas se paralizaban. Algo los estaba siguiendo... huían... morirían...

Al sentirla más pesada él se detuvo y se volteó, encontrándosela totalmente inmóvil y llorando con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Los pasos estaban lejos pero se acercaban.

-Oye, mírame, ¡mírame!- le acabó por gritar, soltando su mano y alzando su rostro para que lo observara, ella abrió los ojos.

 _Boom... Boom..._

-No va a pasar nada si corremos- comenzaron a tambalearse con los golpes que esa cosa daba en el suelo, corriendo hacia ellos. Ella sollozó y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. El chico la llamó un par de veces hasta que reaccionó -Escúchame por favor. Esto me ocurre seguido, no acostumbro a cuidar de alguien más que a mi en estas situaciones, no dejaré que te hagan nada pero por Dios ayúdame con esto- le rogó. Vio como ella asentía casi imperceptiblemente y suspiró -Bien, vamos- volvió a tomar su mano y reemprendieron la carrera mientras el niño maldecía internamente, logró despertarla, pero en el proceso el infeliz monstruo se les adelantó demasiado.

 _Boom... Boom..._

-Esta más cerca- susurró la niña. Toshiro se volteó a ella, pudiendo ver el pavor en su rostro, por lo que entrelazó sus dedos.

Ella alzó la cabeza ante esto, y él solo movió los labios, articulando algo que ella entendió... _Estarás bien_.

El chico buscaba desesperadamente algún lugar seguro, con el corazón desbocado, temiendo más por ella que por él. Ambos jadeantes.

Casi pudo sentir como la tierra desaparecía quedando solo una habitación de luz blanca en la que se veía un poso bajo un árbol.

-¡Ven!- gritó arrastrándola hasta el poso, pero al llegar notó que solo había espacio para uno de ellos, y ni siquiera lo dudó. La hizo entrar en él.

-¿Que? ¡No! Tu no entras-

-Debo alejarlo de ti-

-¡De ningún modo! ¡No puedes... !-

-Si no te quedas aquí juro que te mataré yo mismo- le gritó él, asustándola. Suspiró, maldiciéndose así mismo por haberle gritado, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente alterada. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre su morena cabeza y relajó el gesto -Yo estaré bien- _Boom_ -Aquí no te encontrará... - _Boom_ -Quédate hasta que amanezca y el desgraciado se esfume-

-P-pero... - sus ojos se volvieron a aguar.

-Tranquila... si no lo alejo de ti, te encontrará, se a donde huir, en cuanto salga el sol no volverá a molestarte... hasta entonces no te vayas- le pidió él con el amago de una sonrisa. Ella se hizo una bolita sobre si misma y asintió, pensando que ese niño no lograría escapar. Tras la afirmativa de ella él salió corriendo sin voltear atrás.

 _Boom... Boom..._

Sea lo que sea, esa cosa era enorme.

 _Boom... Boom..._

La encontraría.

 _Boom... Boom..._

Los temblores eran sonoros.

 _Boom... Boom..._

Se quedó sin aire al observar como una gigante y oscura criatura amorfa con máscara de huesos se detenía a solo unos metros delante de su escondite. Él se volteó hacia ella, casi como si supiera que se encontraba allí, y comenzó a acercarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar un silbido.

-Es por aquí, idiota- era la voz de ese niño, ¿como es que continuaba allí y no se había largado?

La cosa amorfa comenzó a caminar en dirección al peliblanco, a correr tras él... no sobreviviría...

Las lágrimas de miedo y tristeza no tardaron en rodar por sus ojos. Abrazó la chaqueta contra su cuerpo y cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

Jamás había tenido trato con ese niño, el señor popular... y sin embargo él no lo pensó ni un instante antes de salvarla... era imposible que pudiera huir... si, bueno, había corrido muy rápido aún cuando la arrastraba, pero el monstruo no estaba tan cerca...

Se acurrucó en si misma, sintiendo el aroma que desprendía el abrigo. Olía a él...

Fue algo extraño... había llegado de mañana al bosque, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había atardeciendo... entonces, de la nada, llegó él y la envolvió en su chaqueta, antes de tomarla de la mano y echar a correr, buscando protegerla de un monstruo... a toda costa.

Casi podría reírse de lo absurda de la situación... ¿desde cuando existían los monstruos, y los héroes que llegaban para abrigarte del frío y protegerte?

Miró su mano izquierda, la que fue sostenida por él, sintiéndola hormiguear.

El llanto se hizo aún más fuerte... y así siguió hasta que se quedó dormida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los rayos del sol golpearon el rostro de la ojinegra, haciéndola despertar. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido... pero no le importaba... en su interior era como si solo hubiese oscuridad, como si todo se apagara... sus movimientos eran manejados solo por el instinto, como si fuera un robot... sus ojos no brillaban... estaba agotada... agotada de llorar, de el miedo que tuvo, del dolor... el día anterior fue como si toda su vida, el pasado y el presente, se hubieran coordinado para masacrarla, tanto mental como físicamente, a tal punto como para ponerla en una situación increíblemente ridícula... y habría creído que se trató solo de un simple sueño de no ser por esa chaqueta que la había abrigado esa noche.

Caminó perdida en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su casa, siendo recibida por un asfixiante abrazo por parte de su hermana. Ella y su familia estuvieron despiertos la noche entera porque ella no llegó a casa.

Luego de tremendo abrazo por parte de su hermana, otro aún más mortal por parte de su hermano, y otro más por parte de su padre, le cayó encima un enorme sermón de su hermano, una mirada de profundo reproche de su hermana, y miradas serias de su padre, quien se encontraba casi incrédulo de que su pequeña hija lo había dejado abrazarla.

Sin embargo Karin no los escuchó en ningún momento, simplemente vagó en sus pensamientos hasta notar como su familia la miraba expectante, haciéndole entender que querían explicaciones.

-Me quedé a dormir en casa de mi amiga... lamento no haber avisado- fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras para irse a dormir.

Entonces fue que todos en el primer piso se quedaron en silencio, pues para nadie había pasado desapercibido el echo de que la niña parecía ausente.

Decidieron no molestarla más, quizás había tenido una discusión con su amiga y estaba triste.

Tampoco la molestaron para que fuera a la escuela, ni le hicieron más preguntas.

Se pasó todo ese día en su cama, en posición fetal, abrazada a la chaqueta de ese chico, llorando.

¿Cuando se había convertido en una niña llorona? Se suponía que ella era fuerte, que estaba bien sola, que no le importaba nada de lo que pensaran de ella. Solo ella, su familia, y nadie más... y mírenla, llorando por un niño que hasta hace solo un día no conocía, pero que en una hora había logrado llegarle muy dentro... le salvó la vida aún cuando no tenía obligación...

Esa noche no pudo dormir... el miedo de que esas cosas aparecieran la mantenía despierta, y cuando lograba dormitar un poco las imágenes de ese chico siendo desgarrado o tragado por ellos la hacían gritar... en algún momento de la noche su hermano se acostó con ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos hasta que al fin pudo descansar aunque sea un par de horas.

En la mañana su familia, preocupada por ella, que pasó todo el día anteror encerrada en su cuarto, y por los gritos de horror que soltó durante la noche, había insistido en que descansara, sin embargo ella no desistió en su intento de ir al colegio, aunque tantas ganas no sentía, solo quería estar sola, ¿y que mejor lugar para eso que en la escuela?

Con ese pensamiento en mente fue que asistió a clases esa mañana, abrigada con la chaqueta de él. Sin embargo no prestó ni la más mínima atención a su entorno.

Cuando tocó la campana para el descanso, ella salió al patio, perdida en sus pensamientos.

En su mente las palabras del peliblanco se repetían una y otra vez _"-_ _Yo estaré bien -_ _Aquí no te encontrará... -_ _Q_ _uédate hasta que amanezca y el desgraciado se esfume_ _-_ _"_

Alzó la mirada, quedándose sin aire...

¡Estaba allí! ¡ÉL ESTABA ALLÍ!

Toshiro se encontraba hablando con un niño rubio, con su expresión fastidiada de siempre, y con un feo moretón en su ojo derecho.

Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él -que cabe destacar era ahí hasta donde alcanzaba, dado que su cabeza apenas y le llegaba a los hombros- comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Tanto el peliblanco como el rubio se quedaron de piedra al ver como una cabecita negra que ocultaba en el pecho del primero.

El niño no podía creerlo.

Al amanecer había ido corriendo a buscarla, resultó ser que habían dos monstruos esa noche, los había despistado a los dos pero cuando dejó que lo alcanzaran solo uno de ellos llegó. Los monstruos débiles solían desvanecerse por falta de fuerzas, sin embargo no pudo evitar preocuparse y querer ir hacia donde la niña, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero el monstruo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil, cosa que le costó una fuerte pelea contra él (dado que su tío le proporcionaba medidas de ofensa y defensa contra estos), ganándose así el ojo morado y un par de cardenales en sus costillas, pero al llegar y darse cuenta que la niña no estaba su corazón se oprimió ¿y si...? No, se negaba a creer que ella podría haber sido devorada. Su corazón se oprimió al recordar el terror que tenía en su rostro cada vez que la miró esa noche, definitivamente si la encontraban ella no sería capaz de moverse. Pero se mantuvo firme en no darla por muerta hasta que asistió a clases. La había buscado en todas las aulas nada más llegar, y en el receso fue igual, pero no, ella no estaba por ninguna parte, entonces ella...

¡Y ahí estaba! Abrazándolo y llorando con fuerza, enfundada en su chaqueta.

Le devolvió el abrazo, agachándose para poder rodearle los hombros.

Sonrió levemente... ella estaba bien...

No sabía desde cuando a él le interesaba el bienestar de esa niña, pero desde hacía un tiempo que había notado como siempre había una distancia de 3 metros a la redonda entre ella y los demás chicos. Y antes de darse cuenta la buscaba inconscientemente con la mirada en los descansos.

Le sorprendió encontrársela en aquel bosque. No había asistido a la escuela, era tarde y estaba llorando. Cuando ella alzó el rostro pudo ver cuan hinchados y rojos estaban sus preciosos ojos, y el dolor y profunda tristeza que había en ellos, como si todo su interior se desmoronara, le comprimió el corazón dentro de su pecho.

Y entonces comprendió algo, en el mismo momento en que posó su mirada en ella, se convirtió en alguien importante para él, aún si no la conocía.

Cuando notó su soledad quiso ser él quien la salvara de ella, y no por lástima, nada de eso... solo fue un sentimiento que aunque lo negó, no lo dejó en paz. Y cuando la cubrió con su chaqueta ese sentimiento salió a flote, sin darle posibilidad de volver a mantenerlo a raya. Ella pasó a ser su responsabilidad, alguien a quien proteger... _su_ _niña_.

-Creí que habías muerto- susurró Karin. Toshiro amplió sus ojos, ¿ella estaba preocupada por él?

-Yo pensé que tú habías muerto- le dijo al oído, presionándola más contra su pecho, sintió como si el aire al fin pudiera llenar sus pulmones, como de pronto se sentía más ligero. Estaba bien, allí, abrazándolo.

\- ... - Yukio miraba la escena con verdadera estupefacción, no entendía... ¿una niña corrió y se abrazó a su primo? Eso no era algo nuevo, todas las chicas estaban locas por él y su apariencia de delincuente juvenil, pero, ¿su primo correspondió al abrazo... con dulzura? Definitivamente se había perdido de algo, algo muy importante.

Pero no solo la atención de Yukio estaba puesta en ellos, sino que todos en el gran patio los miraban sin entender. Las chicas con celos, los chicos sorprendidos, los del curso de Karin aterrados al pensar que tan vez la morena había hechizado al chico, pero no le importó a ninguno.

La campana sonó y se separaron, algo sonrojados al darse cuenta del largo abrazo que habían compartido.

Sin mirarla, Toshiro tomó su mano.

-Vamos- le dijo comenzando a arrastrarla, otra vez. Ella sonrió un poco y asintió.

De solo escuchar esa palabra, sentía como su corazón se hinchaba dentro de su pecho, como parecía que un peso inmenso se desvanecía en ella, permitiéndole respirar hondo y con tranquilidad. La paredes de la habitación ya no la oprimían, ahora se expandían a su alrededor. La tormenta había acabado, las nubes se disiparon y un arcoiris se extendía en el cielo ahora de un intenso azul. _"_ _Vamos_ _"_ , con solo esa palabra se sintió acompañada. Ya no estaba sola.

Estaba extrañamente... feliz.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, recostada en su cama.

Ahora, 10 años después, ya no estaba sola.

Tenía muchas personas buenas a su lado, acompañándola.

Y más importante...

-¿Porque sonríes?- preguntó con voz ronca y adormilada un peliblanco, subiéndose parcialmente sobre ella y abrazándola por la cintura, descansando la cabeza en el regazo de ella. Karin enterró ambas manos en sus cabellos color nieve y los acarició con suavidad.

-Viejos recuerdos- murmuró ella aún sonriente.

-¿A si?- le preguntó frotando levemente su cabeza contra su vientre, enredando sus piernas entre las de ella.

-Si- respondió con suavidad. Toshiro se alzó hasta unir sus labios con los rosados de ella en un profundo beso.

-Puedo imaginar cuales recuerdos- murmuró él cuando se separaron. Karin asintió -¿Y donde te quedaste?- preguntó él besando todo el camino desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. Ella se estremeció.

-Cuando me abracé a ti- contestó Karin, suspirando cuando él lamió el contorno de su oreja. Toshiro sonrió.

-En ese momento solo quería volver a tomar tu mano y no soltarla- le dijo él besando tras su oreja -Ahora quiero algo más interesante- murmuró subiendo su mano por su vientre.

-Pervertido- murmuró.

-Es tu culpa- le susurró al oído antes de meter su lengua dentro, haciéndola chillar suavemente -Te amo-

Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Yo te amo a ti- le respondió, tomando su rostro y besando sus labios.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y así llegamos al fin de este One-Shot.

¿Les gustó?

¿Saben? Mi intención, tanto en este fic como en That is Love, es demostrarles que el amor a primera vista existe. Si bien yo no lo he experimentado en carne propia, creo firmemente que existe.

Así como en That is Love Toshiro no pudo evitar estar al pendiente de Karin desde el comienzo, aquí en Vamos Toshiro quiso estar al lado de Karin desde que la notó.

Espero que este fic les haya gustado, puede que por ahí el nombre no tenga mucho que ver con el contenido, pero me gusto mucho escribirlo y quería unirlo al reto.

Denme ideas para haces fics!

Por cierto, este fic va dedicado a Sakura521, quien se ha dedicado a dejarme un lindo review en muchas de mis historias, me encantaría seguir teniendo tu apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado!

¡Oh, si! Yo SIEMPRE revisó los comentarios en TODAS mis historias, para saber cuando tengo reviews nuevos, si quieren una dedicatoria comiencen a comentar en todos, siempre me alegran.

javierahannamontana, dejo de advertirte y tu! desapareces, quiero seguir leyendo tus reviews!

Las amo mis queridisisísimas lectoras que siempre me apoyan, aunque aveces no comentan!

Saludos!


End file.
